marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Gwen Vol 2 9
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Production1_1 = Joe Frontirre | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You came looking for me?! Well, here I am! I'm not afraid of you! I'm not going -- anywhere? | Speaker = Gwen Stacy | StoryTitle1 = Weapon of Choice: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Jason Latour | Penciler1_1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Inker1_1 = Robbi Rodriguez | Colourist1_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Unnamed gunman Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * James Taylor * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Upper West Side ******** Gwen and Betty's apartment ******** ******** ********* ****** ******* ******** ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** Jessica's Apartment Items: * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Despite being warned off his dogged pursuit of Gwen Stacy, and his belief that she is Spider-Woman, by his superiors, Captain Frank Castle is observing the movements of Gwen from afar. Gwen who is wondering if her recent de-powering at the hands of Cindy Moon may be for the best and that her negative public perception is warranted. She is persuaded in having a night out with her friends by Glory Grant. At the close of the night, after being shown a shortcut to the Dollar Dog restaurant, Gwen almost attacks a homeless man, and when she gets inside, she learns that Mr. Alby was forced to sell Dollar Dog after her battle with the Lizard. Distressed, Gwen considers destroying the power-up isotopes charges she has been given that will restore her powers temporarily, which would relieve her of being Spider-Woman. Before she can; however, the restaurant becomes the location of an attempted armed robbery. Frank Castle, who has maintained his visual of Gwen, is there to prevent the robbery (though he also brutally injures the robber) and attempts to apprehend Gwen, but she activates a power-up and manages to hurl Castle through the restaurant window, which is witnessed by her friends, the Mary Janes band members. Gwen flees into the night with a renewed sense of purpose in being Spider-Woman. | Solicit = “WEAPON OF CHOICE” STARTS NOW! • Gwen is dealing with the effects of the SPIDER-WOMEN crossover but has to face FRANK CASTLE head on! • And The Mary Janes are all over this issue! | Notes = * This issue contains a handbook entry for Cindy Moon. * Mr. Albie's name is mistakenly spelled Alby in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included